The Deadly Virus
by Jaimee2014
Summary: Book Four of The Adventures with the Doctor. Nicole's visit to her grandparents' house goes awry when she is kidnapped by a couple of men. Her and the Doctor investigate a secret lab in hopes of stopping a deadly virus from releasing into the world. Will Nicole and the Doctor be able to stop it in time especially with Nicole's life in jeopardy.
1. The Trip

**Hi everyone! It's a new story in the series. There is something I would love to have your feedback on. I have about 12-15 short stories in this series that I am wanting to write. Is it best just to post each story separately or have the stories in four main parts? For example stories 1-4 in one document, stories 5-7 in another and so on? Let me know :) Enjoy reading!**

Nicole finished packing her suitcase to head to her grandparents' house in Almonte when she heard her Dad exclaimed, "We are leaving in 10 minutes!" She brought her suitcase up the stairs and placed it near the door. Then, she headed back down the stairs to triple check to make sure she packed everything she needed for the trip. After her Dad packed the van, Nicole and her brother, Shawn, piled into the vehicle and they waited for their parents to come out. They both taken time off work to visit family for vacation. A few minutes later, they drove towards Almonte. Her brother took out his iPod and listened to music while Nicole settled back into her seat and took out a book.

About four hours later, they arrived at their Nana and Papa's house. Nicole jumped out of the van, swung her backpack onto her shoulder, and went up two steps to knock on the door. "Hi Nana!"

"Nicole, it is good to see you!" said Nana as they both hugged. As Nana welcomed the rest of her family, Nicole headed downstairs to put her suitcase away.

Later on, with the family gathered in the living room, Nicole's grandfather asked, "So Nicole, what's new in your life?"

"I resigned from the SRU about a year and a half ago and became a detective." While discussing her recent case, Nana called them for dinner. Everyone sat and ate ham, mashed potatoes, and beans.

Later on Nana said, "Your cousins are coming over tomorrow late afternoon."

"That is exciting! It has been a long time since I last saw them." Later on that evening, Nicole and Shawn said goodnight to their parents and grandparents before heading off to bed. After saying goodnight to her brother who was sleeping on the other side of the room, she continued reading Watson's accounts of his adventures with Sherlock Holmes. Later on, she laid there thinking about life and wondering what the Doctor was up to. She finally fell asleep around midnight.

About 2:00 in the morning, Nicole woke up with a feeling that a stranger was in the house. She laid still and listened for anything out of the ordinary. A minute later, though it seemed like half an hour went by, she heard someone trying to get in through the sliding door in the basement. Her heart raced as she imagined various scenarios running through her mind. Since these scenarios were frightening the daylights out of her, she decided to investigate the noise. Nicole quietly got up so she would not wake up her brother and rummaged through her suitcase looking for a weapon she could use just in case there was a burglar. She grabbed a bottle of hairspray thinking it would be a prime weapon to use against an assailant. She tiptoed out of the room, turned around the corner, and crept to the sliding door while looking frantically around the room for any signs of intrusion. However, since it was pitch black, Nicole could not see anything, and she didn't remember where the light switch was. When she pulled on the sliding door, she realized it was already unlocked. However, it was too late since a big hand with a cloth that smelled like formaldehyde covered her face. She tried to struggle, but the man had a strong grip on her. Nicole tried to scream, but she was already at the point where she was drifting away. Another man came into her viewpoint, but she couldn't see what he looked like. She fought to stay conscious, but the last thing she heard before sleeping was, "Is she the one the boss wants?" The man in front of her brought out a small scanner.

After reading the results on the screen, he smiled and said, "She is the human time traveler the boss wants. Bring her to the vehicle." Nicole finally fell unconscious wondering what her parents would do if they did not find her the next morning.


	2. The Virus

Nicole woke up feeling groggy and a bit dazed as the formaldehyde was wearing off. She looked around at her surroundings and saw she was in a dark, dank cell. "How do I keep getting myself in these situations? It's too bad the Doctor is not here."

A voice rang out in the darkness, "Are you talking to yourself?" Nicole turned towards the sound on her right surprised and relieved to hear there was another person with her.

"Yes, I did not realize there was anybody here with me. Who are you and where are we?"

"My name is Micah and we are guinea pigs for the experiments the people in blue suits are conducting. If you don't mind me asking, you mentioned you have been in these similar situations before, are you some sort of criminal?"

"No, it is a long story. I'm Nicole."

Micah started coughing violently. Nicole shuffled on the cold cement towards him when he rasped, "Don't come near me. I have been infected with whatever they have injected me. I don't want to infect you."

Nicole stopped "They must be testing a virus, but why would they distribute it among human beings?"

"I don't know though I heard something about the end of humanity and about travellers who journey across time and space. What do they mean by that? There is no such thing as life on other planets."

"They must be moving on from humans to time travellers for testing of the virus. I wonder if they are testing to see if the virus can spread across time. That could explain why the men captured me."

"Are you saying you are a time traveller?"

"Well, for a couple of weeks. I wish the Doctor was here since he would know what to do in this situation."

Hope you are enjoying the story so far. My goal is to post a chapter a week sometimes more.

"Who is the Doctor?"

"A Time Lord from the Planet Gallifrey."

"An alien?" The man sputtered.

Nicole nodded as she smiled. "He definitely is."

"What's your view on him?"

"To describe him is very difficult. He is compassionate but only up to a certain point. He keeps you on your toes since you have no idea of what will happen next. He is constantly saving worlds, defeating monsters, and travelling throughout time and space."

"Fascinating, so where is he then?"

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. I only see him once every so often and he appears out of nowhere. You know how I mentioned I have a long story? I could tell it to you if you want and maybe things will become clearer once you hear it."

"Why not since it will help pass the time." The two of them settled against the cold dry wall while Nicole told him her story about how she met the Doctor and the adventures they have been on so far. Afterwards they both fell asleep after hearing a clock in a distance charmed eleven times.

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far! My goal is to post a chapter a week sometimes more. I do have future stories already written that I am looking forward to posting.**


	3. Doctor Who?

**Hi everyone! This story and the previous stories takes place in June 2015. Nicole has been travelling with the Doctor for just about a month. **

Nicole woke up to the sound of keys jingling and saw two people, a man and a woman dressed in blue hazmat suits unlocking the cell door. "Nicole, come with us," said the man.

"Why should I come with you? Obviously, you intend me harm."

The woman stated, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Fine," she said while getting up and walking towards them. _Maybe I can learn more of what is going on around here_. They walked down to the end of the hallway and up a set of wooden stairs. They entered a bright hallway and Nicole's eyes squinted against the sunlight entering through the windowsill on her right side. Coming up to the left, she could hear animals growling and screeching. Since she was curious about the noise, she dashed towards the left entering the room. Nicole caught the people off guard since she was not being held by them. When she entered the room, she saw various animals ranging from monkeys, lions, birds, and rats in cages. She realized that they were using the animals to transfer the virus to people throughout the world.

"Very naughty Nicole," said the man as he and the woman grasped both of her arms and dragged her out of the room.

"So, what type of virus are you distributing among animals and people, and how does it relate to time travellers?"

"You ask too many questions. Keep your mouth shut!" exclaimed the female.

After making a few turns and passing a couple more rooms, they entered a room that looked like some sort of lab. The lab was cool which kept the virus at a stable level. There was a chair with arm straps on both sides and there were vials of a liquid, which she assumed was the virus. On the walls, there were a couple of TVs showing the news channel. The man and the woman strapped Nicole to a chair and went around the room preparing for something. For now, Nicole watched the TV for a couple of minutes, which showed footage about the Ebola virus from the past to the present day. "You must be the ones responsible for the Ebola outbreak."

The woman answered, "Yes we are. Since we are getting so well acquainted, my name is Dr. Justine Peabody and this is Dr. James Montgomery. We can answer any questions you have since you will only live for a short while longer." Dr. Montgomery lowered the chair Nicole was sitting on and it hovered into the inside of a cylinder machine, which looked similar to the kinds used in hospitals for CT scans.

"You are not humans from this century if you have the technology that can hover in air."

"We are time travellers like you, but we are not humans. We are androids and we want to get rid of the human race and all other species who have enslaved us."

"Why come to this century? There are no androids here. I am sorry for what the people and other species have done to you, but is this the right way to fight back? You will kill millions of innocent lives."

"We came here to eradicate the human race and overtake this world. It is humanity's descendants who will cause our pain and suffering so as a result everyone must be terminated."

The machine beeped, and an automated voice said, "Error 100! Error 100!"

"James, what does Error 100 mean?"

"We came too early in Nicole's timeline! Now, we won't know for sure if the virus can work outside of Earth. The Doctor gave us the wrong coordinates," stated James with a tinge of panic.

"Well, do you want to alert the boss about this major error and get our heads cut off or how about you page the Doctor to come in and fix this problem?"

"Fine, that is a lot better than the other alternative." While Dr. Peabody took Nicole out of the machine, Dr. Montgomery paged the Doctor over the P.A. system. "Doctor to lab 4 for an inquiry! Doctor to lab 4!"

Nicole leaned forward as far as the chair would let her and asked with a hopeful tone, "Doctor who?"

"Me, of course!" exclaimed the Doctor in a blue hazmat suit as he bounded into the room. "Who else would you expect?"

"Doctor, you gave us the wrong coordinates. You,"

The Doctor interrupted him and with a stern face said, "Do not interrupt me as I have not seen Nicole in a long while. Please wait while I make sure she is okay. I told you not to harm her when you brought her here. I want to make sure of that so you will have my full cooperation in helping you distribute this virus." The Doctor's stern face turned into a smile as he approached her. "Nicole, it is good to see you alive and well! Did they harm you in any way?" asked the Doctor as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at her and moved it up and down.

"I am doing well considering I was abducted from my grandparents' place."

"A sense of humour, which is good." The Doctor flicked open the sonic screwdriver and read the readings on it. "You are perfectly healthy, which I'm glad they kept their promise not to harm you."

"Why are you helping them distribute this virus, and why bring me in the middle of all of this?"

"Nicole, do you trust me?"

"Yes I do," she said without hesitating.

"I promise you I will get you out of here and will stop this virus from spreading," he said in a whisper so the other scientists would not hear. "I don't know how, just making it up as we go along."

"That is very reassuring!" she said sarcastically.

The Doctor turned towards the two scientists, clasped his hands together, and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"You have given us the wrong coordinates in Nicole's timeline. You better fix this or we will give the virus to Nicole then kill you after you see her die a slow and painful death."

The Doctor's smile disappeared and he said, "There should have been nothing wrong with the coordinates. Show me the results you have received."

"It is right over here Doctor." The Doctor walked with Dr. Montgomery over to the computer screen.

He studied the results and muttered, "This can't be right." Then a look of realization dawned upon his face, "Ah, now I understand what has gone wrong. See, Nicole and I have been meeting in the wrong order. Let's see if this is still true." The Doctor turned towards her and said, "Where have we been so far?"

"We have only been on three adventures so far: Adversus Monstrum, Paraiso, and the Gwanzulum."

"Wow, we are definitely out of order. You still have a lot of adventures to go with my previous self."

The Doctor turned to the two scientists and said, "The virus should still work on Nicole since she has travelled through time and space unless you want to test it on yourselves which I doubt you will do."

"At least we can continue our work starting with taking Nicole's blood," said Dr. Peabody as she grabbed a syringe off a table next to her.

"Please let me take the syringe," said the Doctor with his hand extended towards her, "I promise I won't do anything to compromise the situation."

"Fine, but you know what happens when you do," said Dr. Peabody as she put the syringe in the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor walked over to Nicole with the needle and said, "Just relax, this won't hurt one bit."

"I am positive you are lying. Please get this over with as soon as possible," Nicole said while shutting her eyes tight while waiting to feel the pain of the needle plunging into her arm.

"On the count of three. One," said the Doctor smiling as he inserted the needle.

"Ow!" Nicole glared at the Doctor as he put a band-aid over the injection site. "What happened to the rest of the count down?"

"It's easier when people don't expect it. A lot more fun too, I must say."

"Be careful with what you say Doctor, or someone will hit you one of these days. Ooh, someone has," said Nicole while she smirked at the Doctor's face when two blotches of red appeared on his cheeks as if remembering those embarrassing moments.

Dr. Peabody cleared her throat, "Enough chitchat. Pass me the needle." The Doctor passed her the needle.

Nicole questioned the scientists, "What's the purpose of taking my blood?"

Dr. Montgomery answered, "We need to test it on the computer system to check to see if the virus will work on your blood. Then, we will inject the virus into you."

"Sounds like fun! Looking forward to it!"

"You are the first person who is excited about this prospect… Ah you are joking aren't you?"

Nicole nodded her head while the Doctor stated, "She tends to use reverse psychology on people. She loves to play with other people's minds or sometimes uses reverse psychology to cover up how scared she feels."

"It sounds like you know a lot about me," she said in a surprised tone.

"More than you know," said the Doctor.

Nicole thought she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but it went away as soon as he noticed that she was looking at him.

"What's with all this bantering?" questioned Dr. Peabody.

"We're just great friends," said the Doctor and Nicole at the same time while smiling at each other.

"Dr. Peabody the test is complete. Bring Nicole over here since she has to see what she is in for," stated Dr. Montgomery.

Dr. Peabody unlocked the shackles on Nicole's wrists with a key. Nicole got up from the chair and walked over to stand beside the Doctor in front of a huge computer screen.

"So tell me what this is about," she said while taking goggles from Dr. Montgomery.

Dr. Montgomery explained, "The process is simple. I put a couple of drops of your blood on a slide and insert it into a computer slot. Now, put on your goggles and look at the screen."

"Before you continue Dr. Montgomery, I am going to do tests on the virus on the other side of the room. Let me know if you need any help," stated Dr. Peabody.

"Will do. What do you see, Nicole?"

"It is like those virtual reality devices I have seen in movies and read in my psychology classes."

"Yes, it is a virtual reality simulator. I am running a simulation of what's going to happen to you."

"Can I join in? I find technology so fascinating," stated the Doctor with excitement.

"Just put these on," said Dr. Montgomery while handing goggles to the Doctor. They went through the whole simulation and it was amazing to see how everything looked so real. Nicole was terrified and wanted to avoid what was going to happen to her.

As they neared the end of the simulation, Nicole said, "Basically, you inject me with the virus, send me into a pod to travel throughout space and time, and somehow you transform my infected blood into an airborne virus."

"Yes for the most part."

As the simulation was ending, Nicole sensed someone coming up right behind her. She whipped off the goggles and swiftly turned around. However, she did not react quickly enough as Dr. Peabody injected the virus into her arm. She cried out, "No, what have you done?" The Doctor heard her yell and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw Dr. Peabody putting the needle in a biohazard bin.

He yelled, "What have you done to Nicole?" The Doctor pinned Dr. Peabody against the wall. "Where's the cure? I am giving you one chance since my patience is running very low," demanded the Doctor.

"Doctor, please leave her alone. This is not like you," Nicole said in a pleading tone.

"You don't know who I am or what I am capable of." However, the Doctor was shocked at his menacing tone and once he realized what he was doing, he released his grasp on Dr. Peabody. As the Doctor was apologizing to Dr. Peabody, Nicole felt like she was going to pass out so she walked towards the chair to sit down. However, once she took a couple of steps, she collapsed to the floor.


	4. Facing Death

Nicole heard someone calling her name out of the darkness and thought one of her parents was waking her up. She opened her eyes and saw a strange man speaking her name and a woman kneeling down beside her. They were wearing hazmat suits, which put her into a state of panic and she exclaimed, "Who are you and where are my parents?"

"Nicole, it's me the Doctor. Don't you remember anything?" Then all of a sudden, all of her memories came back and she recognized the Doctor and where she was.

"I remember everything now, Doctor. My memory was gone for a few seconds. I must have passed out after I received the needle. How long was I out for?"

"Just a couple of minutes. How are you feeling?"

Then Nicole remembered she was injected with the virus and her thoughts raced as she realized she won't be able to say goodbye to her family and friends. They won't even know what happened to her since she would have disappeared without a trace. Her anxiety went up as she breathed more rapidly while muttering, "I need to reach my parents. I need to go back home."

She got back up, but the Doctor took hold of her hands and said, "Nicole, you've got to remain calm. I promise you I will do whatever it takes to bring you back home. However, for right now I want you to sit back down since you are going into shock." Nicole was unaware of what was happening around her as she sat there in a daze while the Doctor demanded to see the head boss. "I need to speak to your boss. Where is he?"

Dr. Montgomery answered, "I am sorry sir, but nobody is allowed to see the boss except by his invitation only."

"Well, I am the Doctor and I demand to see him or I will find him myself," said the Doctor angrily.

Then, the phone rang which interrupted the Doctor's conversation with Dr. Montgomery. Dr. Montgomery rushed over to answer the phone, "This is Dr. Montgomery speaking."

"Dr. Montgomery, update me on your progress so far."

"Yes, boss. We have been successful so far and have moved to our final stage with Nicole."

"Fantastic! Remember to wait until Nicole shows the symptoms before putting her in the space pod."

"Yes sir. However, we are experiencing some problems with the Doctor. What should we do with him sir?"

"We have no use for him anymore so do whatever is necessary."

"Yes sir," said Dr. Montgomery as he hanged up the phone. "_I will let the Doctor die a slow and painful death. First, he will watch his friend die and then suffer the same fate as Nicole," _thought Dr. Montgomery as he unzipped a pocket in the hazmat suit to retrieve a gun.

"What did your boss have to say?" asked the Doctor.

Dr. Montgomery turned around and pointed the gun at the Doctor while saying, "Nothing important. We are now moving into the final stage so we have no use for you anymore Doctor. Please remove your hazmat suit since you won't need it."

"Okay, but please put the gun away. I will do as you say if you put it away. I hate guns."

"All right," said Dr. Montgomery as he placed the gun down on the table.

"Thank you." The Doctor took off the hazmat suit and straightened his bow tie. "Ah, what a relief to be out of that suit."

"Come along."

They walked behind Dr. Peabody who was leading them down the hallway back to the cell with Dr. Montgomery taking up the rear.

Before they entered the cell where Nicole was before, two more people in hazmat suits walked out of the next cell carrying a body on a stretcher. She recognized who it was since there was only one person living in the cell next to her. "Not Micah!" she cried out as her knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor crying.

"Enough of this!" shouted Dr. Montgomery, "Get in the cell!"

The Doctor stooped down, grabbed a hold of her arm, and guided her into the cell as the door was locked behind them. Nicole laid on her side on the cold concrete floor and stared into space. She could hear the Doctor pacing back and forth across the room.

She sat up and said, "Doctor, I want to ask a favour."

The Doctor walked over towards her and sat across from her, "Anything, Nicole."

"If I die here and you are able to escape, please tell my parents everything."

"Nicole, don't talk like that. I promise I will get you out of here and everything will be okay."

"Just promise me, Doctor. We don't know what the future will hold and tell my family I love them."

"I promise Nicole, and I will keep my other promise of getting you out of here. It was my fault for bringing you here."

"That's okay, Doctor. You can tell your story after I get some sleep. I don't feel up to talking right now."

Nicole laid back down on her side and turned to face the wall. She heard the Doctor pacing again and eventually stopped as he sat on the ground. Nicole had an unrestful sleep as she struggled to come to terms of what happened to her earlier and debated what she should do. During the night, she wrestled with God about coming to terms of possibly dying but eventually fell into a fitful sleep knowing it was out of her hands.


	5. The Story Within the Story

Nicole woke up the next morning and found the Doctor fiddling with his sonic screwdriver. He looked up and said, "Finally, you are awake! It's already the afternoon and we have so much to do. I have a plan to get us out of here."

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No, but who needs sleep when there is so much to do. How are you feeling?" asked the Doctor with a look of concern.

"I am in a better state of mind than when I was yesterday. I am also showing no signs or symptoms yet which is great."

"Wonderful!"

"So, since we are stuck here in this cell, tell me how you came here in the first place."

"Sure, but before I delve into my story, I am curious how you seem happier now compared to last night."

"God is giving me the strength to get through the days I have left. I have a sense of peace since I know where I am going when I die. However, I am not looking forward to the process. What about you, Doctor? One day you will die, so do you know what happens afterwards?"

The Doctor answered, "That is a good question. I have never thought about it before. I have encountered many species with various types of faiths and beliefs, which has seen them through various struggles and trials. Now it is time to tell you about how I came here…"

**Back on the TARDIS**

The Doctor, inside his TARDIS, just left Athens in 776 B.C. in which he took part in the first Olympic Games. The Doctor went over to the navigation panel on the control console and used the spatial location input, which was a computer keyboard to type in his destination. Before keying in coordinates, he brought up a note on the screen above which showed various times and locations. The first one which had a line through it, showed June 8th, 2015 Ajax, Canada. The Doctor looked at the next set and realized it was the second last one on the list. Pushing aside his feelings of grief knowing he need not say goodbye yet, he stated with glee, "Let's go to Canada, the town of Almonte, on June 15, 2015." After typing in the coordinates, he pushed a control forward so the TARDIS can travel to the future. Then, the Doctor moved over to the fabrication panel and pushed a button so the TARDIS can dematerialize into time and space. Just as he pressed the button, the TARDIS shuddered and shook. Red lights flashed and the TARDIS made weird wheezing noises as if something was wrong. "Come on, behave!" shouted the Doctor as he picked up a hammer and pounded on the control console. The Doctor had no luck with the hammer and he murmured with concern, "What is wrong with you?" He walked around the control console stroking bits and pieces of it as if he was trying to comfort the TARDIS. As he approached the navigation panel, the Doctor noticed the TARDIS had flown past the year 2015 and has entered the 22nd century with no signs of stopping. The Doctor smiled with sheer delight and shouted, "Geronimo!" as he gripped onto the control console and held on for dear life as the TARDIS ripped through the time vortex while travelling towards an unknown destination. A few minutes later the TARDIS landed. The Doctor looked to see what year it was and found he was in the 42nd century. "A wonderful time period! Humans do not have any wisdom teeth thanks to genetic engineering and the Earth has formed its first worldwide government. So, where have you brought me this time?" The Doctor did not check the scanner to see if it was safe outside, but swung the door opened in order to be surprised at whatever was waiting for him on the other side.

The Doctor walked outside to a city full of life. People were walking up and down the streets, hover cars were driving in the air, and the androids were serving in all aspects from waiting on people to keeping the streets clean. The Doctor locked the TARDIS and put the key in his pocket. He walked over to a stand where an android was handing out flyers. The Doctor approached the android. "Got lost while travelling on my ship. Can you tell me when and where I am?"

"This is the year 2500, the 42nd century in Orlando, Florida."

"A brilliant year!"

"Yeah, if you are human."

"Why do you say that?"

"Have you been living under a rock?"

"I guess you can say that since I have been living in my ship. What do you mean by life's great if you are human?"

"Life hasn't been too great for androids such as me. We have been looked down upon by the humans and have been treated as if we were less worthy than them. That's why the androids will do something about this. What's your take on humans?"

The Doctor sensing something was up took out his psychic paper and said, "Well, it's a good thing I am here."

"Fantastic! You are an expert on time travel, which is just what we need. I will introduce you to the head of our group after our meeting tonight. By the way, my name is Dr. Montgomery and I specialize in viruses."

Two hours later, the Doctor arrived at the secret gathering with Dr. Montgomery. The Doctor listened as the leader ranted and raved about the humans and the only solution was to end the race by distributing a virus. Afterwards, the Doctor followed Dr. Montgomery to the front of the room where the leader was talking to one of the androids. After the android left, Dr. Montgomery stated, "Mr. Albrecht, this is the Doctor and he is an expert on time travel which will assist us in our plan to destroy the humans."

"Hello! It would be a pleasure to work for you in helping your species conquer the humans. I am a Time Lord and I know how humans can be such a nuisance," said the Doctor as he shook the leader's hand.

"A Time Lord? Never heard about them before. Anyway, you will be of great help to us in our cause. I will provide everything you need in order to help us travel back in time."

"That's great."

"I noticed you are a doctor as well so you can help assist Dr. Montgomery in developing the virus."

**Present Day-Couple Weeks Ago**

Mr. Albrecht called a meeting of all of his employees to discuss the next stage for the virus project. "Dr. Montgomery, please tell us what we have accomplished so far."

"Well, we have released the virus into the world and it is now taking effect on the human population. We are ready to test the virus on a human time traveller to see if it would take effect across Earth's history to wipe out any other humans that are still lingering in the future."

"I can help with that," said the Doctor, "I have a friend who is human that travels with me throughout time. Here are the coordinates of where you can pick her up."

"Thank you Doctor! Everyone can leave now except for Dr. Montgomery. I need to speak to you for a minute." After everyone left the boardroom, Mr. Albrecht stated to Dr. Montgomery, "Keep an eye on the Doctor. I don't trust him since he seems to interact with humans on a daily basis."


	6. Adventure Awaits

Just as the Doctor's story ended, they heard something sliding across the floor. They turned towards the sound and saw a couple plates with food on it. "Mm looks appetizing," Nicole said while picking up a piece of bread with butter on it.

"Delicious," smiled the Doctor as they ate their dinner. Nicole took a bite out of the bread, but suddenly lost her appetite. "Is everything okay?" asked the Doctor, "You haven't touched your dinner for the past minute."

"I am fine just lost my appetite. Nothing serious." To lighten the mood, she switched to another topic for conversation. "I noticed last night you were playing with your sonic screwdriver. You could have used that to get us out of here."

"Yes, that is part of my plan for this evening if you are up to it."

"Definitely! What is the rest of your plan after we use your sonic screwdriver to get us out of the cell?"

"Absolutely no idea!"

"Fantastic!" Nicole said with excitement and anticipation for the adventure ahead of them.

A few hours later, the Doctor shook Nicole's shoulder. She shrugged his hand off and mumbled, "Let me sleep. I'm exhausted."

"If you ever want to get home and say good-bye to your parents this is your one and only chance. You are showing some of the signs of the virus."

Nicole jerked awake and exclaimed, "Whatever do you mean?"

"So far, you have lost your appetite and are feeling fatigue."

"That makes sense since I have never slept this much before."

"Let me know if the signs get any worse. Come on, let's go," said the Doctor as he took her hand and pulled her up. They went over to the cell door and the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his right coat pocket. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the door and it made a low whirring sound. The door made a sound indicating the lock was broken. The Doctor pushed the door open and bounded towards the other side. Nicole tentatively stepped outside of the cell while looking around frantically for the androids who would catch them breaking out. The Doctor was already halfway down the hall, but turned around to see if she was following him. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Just as Nicole was about to head towards the Doctor, she saw a red light blinking out of the corner of her left eye. She turned towards her left and saw a security camera pointed right at her. "Doctor! What about the security cameras? We passed one and now our chances of escape has greatly reduced."

"I forgot that this would be a highly secured facility. It won't be a problem though," stated the Doctor as he pointed the sonic screwdriver towards the security camera. A few seconds later, the security camera turned to face the wall. "Hurry, we have to sprint to the end of the hallway and go around the corner before the security camera resumes back to its original position. We have about twenty seconds. Run!" They both sprinted to a spot around the corner of the hallway with just a second to spare.

After they caught their breaths, Nicole asked the Doctor, "What should we do now since they saw us escape?"

"Hopefully, the androids weren't looking when we escaped. The best we can do is try to fool the androids to where we are until we find a way to stop spreading the virus." They continued on their way while the Doctor disabled the security cameras.

As Nicole was jogging behind the Doctor, he stopped by a steel door. "Let's go in here since there aren't any security cameras." After they both entered the room, the Doctor talked while pulling out C4 from the inside of his right jacket pocket. "Here is some C4. I want you to put the C4 around the room where the androids keep the virus and in the room down the hall where the animals are. Be very careful with the C4 since one misstep or slip can cause it to go off. Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes, when I was part of the SRU, Spike taught me how different bombs were built when he had to dismantle them." Then, the Doctor took out two walkie-talkies from his left jacket pocket. Nicole stared in wonder at how he can carry around these objects in his pockets.

The Doctor smiled and said, "My pockets are bigger on the inside just like the TARDIS. It is Time Lord Science."

Nicole shook her head in amazement.

The Doctor headed towards the door. "Well, I will talk to the androids and see if they can stop the virus. If not, I will radio you to set the timer since that will be our last resort. Afterwards, run to the TARDIS, which is in the storage closet down the hall. You have about three minutes to reach the TARDIS before the building blows up. Hopefully, I will make it in time since I am going up one floor to talk to the head manager."

"Sounds like a great plan."

"See you soon," stated the Doctor as he left the room.

While setting up the C4, Nicole coughed violently. She hoped she had something in her throat instead of the cough being another sign of the Ebola virus. About 15 minutes later, she finished setting up the C4 around the room. As she was about to exit the room, the door swung open and she saw Dr. Montgomery standing there with a smug smile. "Ah, Nicole. I knew I would find you here. I see you are already showing the symptoms of the virus, which is splendid. Now, we can move on to the next stage of the plan."

"If you take one step towards me, I will set off the C4."

"Ooh. I am so scared. Would you actually set off the C4 and go against the Doctor's orders? We can hear everything through our security cameras. Don't worry; I will only leave you in this room." Dr. Montgomery walked out of the room and locked the door.

"Let me out!" Nicole shouted as she pounded on the door. She looked around the room for something to break open the door until she heard some hissing. "What in the world is that sound? It sounds like it is coming from the vents." Nicole choked and before she passed out from the gas, she had enough strength to reach for her walkie-talkie. "Help Doctor," she croaked just as she passed out from the knockout gas.


	7. A Great Decision

The Doctor walked up the stairs to the second level where the head office was located. Mr. Albrecht stood up from behind his desk, clasped his hands behind his back, and walked over to the Doctor who just entered the room. He cheerily said, "Welcome Doctor! I was expecting you. Come and take a seat. We have lots to talk about."

"Indeed, we do," said the Doctor with a grim face as he sat down across from Mr. Albrecht.

Just as the Doctor sat down, his walkie-talkie crackled and the Doctor heard the words, "Help Doctor!"

The Doctor jumped up from his chair and spoke into the walkie-talkie, "Nicole, report status. What is going on downstairs?" After hearing nothing, the Doctor pulled up Mr. Albrecht from the lapels of his black suit, "What have you done to her? My patience is wearing very thin and there is nothing in the universe that will stop me from hindering you from destroying the Earth. I am asking you this one time; stop your plan of releasing the virus and I can find a planet where you and your kind can start over again or I would have to destroy you by setting off the C4 here and everything will go up in flames." The Doctor took out the detonator for the C4 and said, "Your choice."

"All right. I will show you what has happened to Nicole."

Mr. Albrecht switched on a video monitor and the screen showed Dr. Montgomery wheeling in a gurney with Nicole lying unconscious. In the middle of the room, Dr. Peabody was putting liquid in an IV bag. "As you can see Doctor, Dr. Peabody is attaching an IV to Nicole's arm in which propofol will be pumped into her veins to keep her in a chemically induced coma. We are going to use the space pod in the right corner of the room to transport her back into time to distribute the virus among humans thanks to your support by building a time machine."

"How is the virus going to spread if Nicole is inside a space pod?"

"If you look at the screen again, you can see Dr. Montgomery setting up tubes in her arm which are hooked up to a small machine. The machine converts her blood into a mist that is sprayed into the air populated by people. As a result, the virus becomes airborne and those nearby will become infected by breathing it in or contact of the skin. Then, they will pass the virus to other people and nobody can stop it," stated Mr. Albrecht smirking. The Doctor looked helplessly at the space pod as it disappeared from sight.

Then, the Doctor stated with a sense of hope and determination, "This will not happen while I am here. You have a choice to make; new life or be burned as toast."

"Seriously Doctor, you will kill all of us to save the humans? Where's your sense of mercy and compassion? I bet you wouldn't use that device."

"Yeah, you're right," stated the Doctor smiling as he threw the detonator over his shoulder. "It wouldn't have worked anyway since it was fake. If I need to, I will stop you with whatever means necessary to prevent the extinction of an entire race. Just think Mr. Albrecht, the androids can start all over on a new planet where they can be free. What do you think Mr. Albrecht?"

Mr. Albrecht mulled over this choice wondering which one would be the better option. Should he continue his act of revenge for how humans have treated the androids or get away from everything and start anew? "You're right Doctor. The sound of a new planet where we can start again sounds great."

"Fantastic! You can use the additional time machine I have built for this very purpose. I have already designated a planet that your kind can inhabit. Just to let you know the time machine is designed for only a 1-way trip so upon arriving on the planet the time machine will self-destruct."

"How did you know we would choose this path?"

"I didn't. Most of the time, I never plan things ahead, just make things up as I go along. However, this time I had a lot of time on my hands."

"Thank you, Doctor. I will get the rest of the androids ready to go. I am sorry Doctor, but there is no way we can bring Nicole back."

"I will find a way. The time machine is in the basement in the last room on the left."


	8. The Rescue

After seeing the androids leave for their new world, the Doctor sprang into action. The Doctor ran down corridors and down staircases until he arrived in the room where all the vials of the virus were located. He started the countdown on the blocks of C4 and sprinted towards the TARDIS. He burst through the doorway, turned some dials on the control console, and flipped the switch. As the TARDIS disappeared from sight, the Doctor watched the building explode on his monitor with no traces of the virus. "At least that is taken care of. Now to move on to more pressing matters." The Doctor took out a microchip from his top-right jacket pocket and inserted the chip into a slot on the control console. The Doctor pulled down the scanner and turned it on. A white dot flashed on the screen. The Doctor gave a whoop of delight excited that the tracker he planted on the space pod was still working. The Doctor locked onto the signal and shouted, "Geronimo!" as the TARDIS sped towards the space pod. The TARDIS materialized onto the space pod and the Doctor swung the doors opened in a blue hazmat suit.

As the Doctor walked out, he heard an automated voice saying, "Approaching the year 2000 in one minute."

"That's not good. I need to destroy the pipes before the pod lands since the virus will infect more people." Up ahead, the Doctor saw Nicole lying on a gurney and noticed the small machine right beside her against the wall. The Doctor stepped inside his TARDIS, grabbed a hammer, and jogged towards the small machine. He swung the hammer towards the machine with all the power he could muster in order to inflict as much damage as possible. As the hammer contacted the machine, sparks flew everywhere as the machine broke in half.

The automated voice came back on saying, "The space pod is compromised. Self-destruct in five minutes."

"Not while I am here," stated the Doctor as he unhooked the IV line from Nicole's arm. While the Doctor waited for Nicole to come around, he paced up and down the floor listening to the automated voice as it counted down. About three minutes in, the Doctor noticed Nicole's hand moving. He bounded over to the gurney and shook Nicole's shoulders in order to wake her up. Since that didn't work, the Doctor took out a syringe full of adrenaline from his pocket and injected it into her upper arm.

Nicole's eyes snapped open as she sat up feeling full of energy. "Glad you are back. Now run!" exclaimed the Doctor as he pulled on her arm.

"What in the world is going on?" Nicole asked while attempting to run, but it was more like being dragged by the Doctor.

An automated voice answered her question by saying, "Self-destruct in one minute." The Doctor let go of her hand as soon as they entered the TARDIS. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath while the Doctor ran over to the control console.

Right before he flipped the switch, he looked at Nicole with a grin and yelled, "Geronimo!" as the TARDIS rode out the explosion. She smiled, but she was gripped with nausea and threw up on the floor. The Doctor looked up and when he saw the mess, he groaned and said, "Not all over my TARDIS. What has this girl ever done to you, Nicole? In all of time and space, nobody has even dared to throw up in my TARDIS."

Nicole gave a faint smile knowing the TARDIS was precious to him. Her eyes spotted something on the floor and her eyes widened in fear. "Doctor, there is blood as well!"

The Doctor, with a look of concern, hurried over. He took out his sonic screwdriver, flicked the top open, and started scanning her. "Your vitals are declining. The virus has advanced," said the Doctor in a worried tone.

Nicole felt very weak with a tingling sensation in her arms and legs causing her to sit down. "I feel dizzy," she said as she faded.

"Just hold on a bit longer, Nicole! You didn't come all this way for nothing. I will stop the virus, I promise you," said the Doctor as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Nicole woke up with no sense of knowing how much time had passed. It seemed like everything that happened was a distant dream, but the memories were crystal clear in her mind. However, she forgot about the virus for a moment while she stared around the room in amazement. The ceiling was black covered in streaks of colour which represented galaxies and constellations. Each of the four walls showed different scenes: one showed snow-capped mountains, another a beach with white sand and an ocean with various hues of blue, a rainforest filled with wildlife, and a desert with the pyramids. Nicole got up from the bed and pushed a pole with an IV bag attached. "Beautiful!" Nicole exclaimed as she gazed at the walls and ceiling with amazement.

"Glad you think so," said the Doctor cheerfully as he walked into the room carrying a tray. "The TARDIS designed this room for you. Judging by your expression, this must be your first time seeing it. I am happy you are up and about. How about some tea?" asked the Doctor as he set the tray on a table with two chairs.

"Sure, why not?" She sat down across from the Doctor as he poured tea into their cups. "Just a couple of questions. How long was I out for and how is it possible I am feeling 100% better? I thought there was no cure for Ebola."

"You were only out for a few hours. After I carried you to this room and stabilized you as best as I could, I went to search for a cure. Your kind will find a cure about a year after, which is in 2016. I was able to get the cure and administer it through your IV line, which you don't need anymore," said the Doctor as he unhooked the IV from her arm.

"What is the cure for Ebola?"

"Now I can't tell you that. I don't want to risk you interfering with history," said the Doctor in a joking manner. "How about I take you back to your grandparents' house?"

"That sounds great." On the way back to the main control room, they walked through winding corridors with different rooms scattered along the sides. A couple of rooms that Nicole glanced in as they walked by comprised of an Olympic-sized swimming pool and a library filled with books from floor to ceiling. "Amazing!"

"You will have time to explore later."

"It's like you have an entire world inside your TARDIS."

"Basically, yes," grinned the Doctor. They arrived back to the main control room, and the Doctor set the coordinates for Earth.


	9. An Unusual Reunion

A few minutes later, they arrived in Almonte. "Before I go out, I wanted to say thank you for saving my life," Nicole said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome. Your family awaits," smiled the Doctor.

"Yeah, they should still be sleeping since it was the middle of the night when I left." However, instead of stepping out into darkness, Nicole walked out into bright sunlight. "Doctor, how much time has passed since the two men captured me?" she asked with a tinge of panic.

The Doctor stepped outside and patted the exterior of the TARDIS. "The TARDIS seems to be acting up again."

"Let me ask that woman over there for the date and time."

"All right," said the Doctor as they walked across the street.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me the date and time? Time seemed to have gotten away from us."

"It is June 16th, and it's 11:00 in the morning."

"Thank you. Let's go Doctor." After leaving the woman, Nicole turned to the Doctor and said, "It has been about nine hours since I was kidnapped. My cousins would have come here at 10:00 this morning so they would have known I was missing for at least 2-3 hours." She stopped in her tracks as she saw her parents down the street coming out of the house with worried looks on their faces. "Doctor, you are coming with me. It is about time I tell them the truth that I am travelling with you."

"Here we go again," muttered the Doctor.

Nicole ran over to her parents and with tears streaming down her face she gave them a hug. Her mom, who was crying, asked frantically, "What happened to you and where have you been? Are you okay?" Before Nicole could answer, her dad strode to the Doctor and punched him in the face.

Her dad yelled as the Doctor stumbled back holding his bloody nose, "Who are you? How dare you hurt my daughter!"

"Stop dad! He is innocent in all of this!" Nicole knelt down by the Doctor. "Are you okay?" she asked while giving him some tissue.

"Out of all the parents I have met, I have never been punched before. Slapped yes, but never punched."

"Just give me time to persuade them that you are my friend not some stranger who kidnapped me."

"Nicole, what are you doing? Get away from him! I am not finished with him yet!" shouted her dad.

She stood between her dad and the Doctor. "Mom and Dad, I have something to tell you."

"What's going on?" asked her mom with concern. Her dad was about to say something, but her mom gave him a look which indicated to let Nicole talk.

Her dad sighed in frustration and said, "Okay. What's up? Don't tell me you eloped to a tropical island, got married, and he is your husband?

"No, he is not. He is a friend of mine that I met a few weeks ago. Let me introduce the two of you and I will tell you the reason I was missing."

"How can you build a friendship in a few weeks? What are his intentions?"

The Doctor butted in and said, "Hello, my name is the Doctor. I can assure you my intentions are pure. I only intend to be Nicole's friend."

"What kind of doctor are you, and where are your credentials? I am having a hard time believing your motives."

"Give him a break, dad! Just call him the Doctor since that is the name he goes by."

"How dare you talk to your dad like that!" exclaimed her mom.

"I am sorry, but let me explain everything and I can assure it will make sense at the end."

"Okay." After explaining everything to her parents, they were too shocked to say anything.

After grasping the concept that there was such a thing as aliens and time travelling, her dad finally said, "I can't believe this is real! You were kidnapped by hooligans and brought to the Himalayan Mountains where you almost died."

"Yes," Nicole said. She was glad she did not mention the Doctor was responsible for her kidnapping. Afterwards, there was an awkward silence until the Doctor cleared his throat.

"I have places to be. Are you coming along, Nicole?"

"I will soon. There is someone who would love to meet you, and I need to talk to my parents first. I will see you in the TARDIS."

The Doctor smiled and said, "Okay. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Hughes." The Doctor went to shake their hands but her parents just stood there. With her dad giving him a death glare, the Doctor walked back to his TARDIS while Nicole tried to calm her parents down.

"Nicole, you can't go off with a strange man. You hardly know him and it is very dangerous!" exclaimed her dad with her mother agreeing as well.

"Dad and Mom, it's okay. As you can see, I am fine. If it wasn't for the Doctor, I would have died from the Ebola virus and I researched him while I was on an assignment in Torchwood. I wouldn't travel with him if I knew he would be dangerous. If it helps, he does not like cats."

"I know you have a strong head on your shoulders, Nicole. Just give us time to grasp what just happened."

"Okay, well I am going to find Mary since she has been dying to meet him."

Nicole dashed inside to find Mary. "Nicole, you're back! What happened to you?" questioned her grandparents.

"Just went out for a morning stroll. Sorry I worried everyone. Where is Mary?"

"She is downstairs with the rest of your cousins. Glad you are safe and sound."

"Thanks!" she said while darting downstairs. "Hey Mary! I have something to show you!"

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Come down the street with me." When Mary saw the TARDIS, she stopped in her tracks and stared at the blue police box.

"No way! Is this for real? Are the stories really true?" She walked around the TARDIS taking everything in.

"It is! I still can't believe it and I have been travelling with the Doctor for a few weeks."

"Which Doctor?"

"The 10th and the 11th."

"Amazing! Which one are you travelling with now?"

"Why don't you find out?" Nicole stated with excitement as she handed her the TARDIS key.

"Seriously, I can open the door?" questioned Mary with a big grin on her face.

"Yes you can," she said smiling while handing over the TARDIS key.

Mary held the key as if it was the most precious thing in the world and put it into the keyhole. "Here goes nothing," said Mary as she turned the key and opened the door. She gazed in wonder and amazement as she took in the interior of the TARDIS. When Mary saw the Doctor by the control console, she stopped in her tracks too shocked to say anything. The Doctor looked up towards the door to see who entered.

His face broke into a smile and said, "Ah, so this is the person you want me to meet, Nicole. This must be your sister."

"No, this is my cousin Mary. She works as a detective in and around Ottawa."

"Fascinating! Is your cousin okay? She hasn't said a word."

"Mary is just in shock of meeting you," Nicole said smiling.

The Doctor turned towards Mary and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

Mary broke into a huge smile and instead of shaking his hand, she gave him a hug. "You are my favourite Doctor, and I love how you say 'Geronimo'!"

"That's good, I think," stated the Doctor unsure of himself. "Help me," mouthed the Doctor as he moved his arms up and down not knowing what to do with this act of affection.

"All right," Nicole said with a small laugh. "Mary, I have a question for you if it's all right with the Doctor."

Mary turned around and questioned, "What is it?"

"How about you come with us for one trip of your choice if that's okay with you, Doctor?"

The Doctor thought about this for what seemed like the longest time and then cheerfully said, "Sure, why not? Although I have one thing to say to you Nicole. I have met no one like your family. It ranges from hostile to affectionate."

"My parents will get used to you. Just give them time."

The Doctor turned towards Mary and asked, "In all of time and space, where do you want to go?"

"How about Venice, Italy in the 1800s?"

"Fantastic place and era! Embrace yourselves for takeoff," said the Doctor grinning. The Doctor flipped a few switches while giving orders. "Nicole, twist that button there and Mary press that blue button." Mary and Nicole both looked at each other and smiled with excitement as they pressed the buttons. "Geronimo!" shouted the Doctor as the TARDIS flew into the time vortex.

"Did I mention how I love it when he says 'Geronimo'?" questioned Mary with a joyful expression on her face.

**A/N: That's the end of Part One of my series. The second part of the series (Stories 5[1 &2, 6 & 7) will take you all over time and space while Nicole discovers a secret the Doctor has kept from her since their first meeting in an alleyway which has serious implications on her life. Here is a snippet of the next story.**

**"What do you want to discuss about in terms of Nicole?" Dominus Furioso leaned forward. "How could she be here when she is back on Gallifrey?" "It was just someone who looks like our friend Skye from Gallifrey." "Really Doctor? By the dreams she told us, it is definitely her. You are in a state of denial. You shouldn't be playing with human lives. Look at what happened to your previous travelling companions. You should never have brought her on board the TARDIS. Did you even think that by having her travel with you, you would be the cause of her destruction?" ... "Doctor, why are you doing this to me?" questioned Nicole in a hoarse voice laced with hurt. "For your own good," stated the Doctor with a voice devoid of any emotion. The Doctor continued to look forward without looking at Nicole as she continued to shout, "You both can't do this to me! I have a life with family and friends. You cannot strip me of that! You have no right!"**


End file.
